


Hotel Room for Three

by Anonymous



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Apologetically cheesy, Drabble, Multi, Polyamory, Sleeping in bed together just the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The completely typical, not unusual path Timothée's love life has lead him down.





	Hotel Room for Three

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny, mediocre drabble that just skims the surface. They deserve so much more. Thus on anon.

Armie took up the least amount of space. He may be a large guy, but he had plenty of practice between the kids and Elizabeth. It was Timmy who stretched out, toes poking Armie’s calves and arms folded onto both Elizabeth’s pillow and Armie’s back. At one point, Timmy began to make noises in his sleep, mumbling and groaning. Elizabeth pressed to his back and placed her hand on his shoulder, thumb rubbing against his sleep-shirt. 

“Honey, shhh, it’s just a dream,” she whispered against his cheek. Timmy inhaled sharply and twitched awake. 

“Huh?”

“You were tossing and turning,” Elizabeth said, without criticism, eyes and voice softly amused. Armie turned so that he could see Timmy. One hand reached out to cup his cheek. His eyes were only half open as he lifted himself up on an elbow, anchoring Timmy with his hand. He gave a tired smile.

“You ok?” Armie peered into Timmy’s face. A yawn escaped him.

“Yeah, shit. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake anybody up.”

“None of that,” Elizabeth looked over Timmy’s shoulder to make eye contact with her husband. “You were having a nightmare, that’s all. How about we help you back to sleep?” She slid closer so that her naked breasts rested against Timmy’s back and her legs fitted into his. 

“Get in here,” Armie said. Instead of annoyance at being woken, his expression was impossibly loving. His hand moved to Timmy’s hair as he dragged him forward. Armie placed a kiss to Timmy’s hairline and one slow kiss to his sleep-chapped lips. Elizabeth hummed in approval. Armie leaned over to give her a quick peck as well. 

They pressed Timmy between them until he was engulfed in their body heat on all sides - Timmy’s nose against Armie’s neck and two arms encircling his waist. He felt himself shiver out of sheer gratitude or maybe it was the shock of realizing you are so loved, so completely.

“Hopefully we can help give you some sweet dreams,” Elizabeth’s breath warmed his neck.

“I was just looking for an excuse to steal you onto my side,” Armie kissed him again, slow and lazy to pull away. “This way you’ll only take up half the bed.”

“I love you guys, so much."

“You have no idea,” Armie murmured in replied. His fingertips found Elizabeth’s across Timmy’s hip.


End file.
